Hsien-Ko
Hsien-Ko (known as Lei-Lei in Japan) is a jiāngshī, a type of zombie from Chinese folklore. Backstory Hsien-Ko (pronounced Shen ko) was born around the 1730s with a twin named Mei-Ling / Lin-Lin. During this time, ghosts and spirits of the dead arose from their resting places and attacked a rural Chinese village. After their mother was killed by a powerful demon (said to be Pyron), she and her sister decided to use Tensei-no-Jutsu to save her, but they used a prohibited sub-division of this technique, Igyo Tenshin-no-Jutsu, and fought to release their mother's soul from the dark. This turned the twins into a jiāngshī (僵屍 "stiff corpse"), a type of Chinese vampire. This, however, also gave the two unusual abilities which the two use to fight for their purposes. Mei-Ling is actually the ward-paper (fú) on Hsien-ko's hat. Hsien-ko's powers cannot be fully controlled unless Mei-Ling does so herself when she becomes the ward-paper. If she separates from Hsien-ko, many of Hsien-Ko's abilities no longer work, so they essentially fight as one. Hsien-Ko is the "body", and Mei-Ling the "mind". Once in a while however, Mei-Ling does come out to team up with Hsien-Ko as seen by their Dark Force ability in Darkstalkers 3. In the anime, Hsien-Ko seems to be more in control of her body, as she is warned by her sister not to kill their assailiants when they are attacked by a group of drunk humans. The two fight many battles during Night Warriors, and eventually win the freedom of their mother's soul, but at the cost of their own lives. Before death however, the spirit of their mother claims she will not let oblivion become their reward, and the twins' souls are reborn as infants in a new life. In Vampire Savior, the reincarnated sisters live a happy, normal life. However, on their sixteenth birthday, weird things begin to happen to them. They have the same dream, and the next night, they fall into a coma, and their souls were transported to the Dark Realm, which called to them. They found themselves in weird costumes, and although their memories of their past life are sketchy, things begin to slowly come back to them. They regained their unique power of transformation they had lost during the death of the life preceding this one. Now as saviors and hunters once more, they must find their way home to Earth Realm. After the events of Vampire Savior, the sisters are engulfed by the darkness, but their mother's spirit saves them, and they return back home as humans once more. In-Game Story Gameplay Attacks Hyper Combos *'Chireitou/Ground Soul Blades (Level 1) -' Hsien-Ko Impales her sword into the ground and more swords start popping up from the ground, injuring the opponent. *'Tenraiha/Heaven Thunder Destruction (Level 1) -' Hsien-Ko drops an anvil tat causes lots of Spiked Balls near the opponent, damaging them if they go near. *'Dark Force: Rimoukon (Level 3)' Theme Song Trivia *There's an achievement's description states that one must 'Make a team composed of those who dwell in the darkness, and win a match (Arcade/Xbox LIVE only)'. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2 to unlock this achievement one must complete the game with a team consisting entirely of Darkstalkers characters (in other words any combination of Morrigan, Felicia, B.B. Hood, and/or Anakaris). *She was Confirmed Along Sentinel on January 27th. *She has a counterpart in Sentinel for many reasons. Both were made through unnatural circumstances, one through a spell (Hsien-Ko) and the other through science (Sentinel), which not only presents a Science vs Magic theme, but both characters are things that can be created multiple times (jiagnshi's themselves, not Hsien-Ko), both methods being stated above. Both characters have something else controlling them, Hsien-Ko having a mind but being controlled by her sister rather often, and Sentinel being controlled by an AI. Not only that, but they both have weapons stored in them somewhere. While Hsien-Ko's weapons are hidden in her clothing and almost always come out of her sleeves, Sentinel's weapons can be found just about everywhere, as he himself is a walking weapon. Also, Sentinel's movements are rather stiff and rather stereotypical for a robot, while Hsien-Ko's is flexible and fluid, a contrast to the stereotypical zombies seen in most horror films. Finally, both are hunters of something (Hsien-Ko hunting Darkstalkers while Sentinel hunts mutants). *During her winning pose she's seen juggling some weapons, just like in the Darkstalkers games. Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Characters